You Faced an Acromantula for her
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: Ron has a new girlfriend and wants Harry and Hermione to meet her. One problem. Hermione is in love with Ron! Not angst!


"Harry Potter. I don't want to do this." Whined twenty year old Hermione Granger.

"Come on Hermione. You know how much this means to Ron. He wanted us to meet his new girlfriend for weeks now but someone kept saying she was too busy." Harry Potter said looking accusingly at his best friend Hermione.

"I had to..um..you know..wash my hair?" said Hermione making it sound more like a question then a statement and trying to hide the blush forming on her ears with her unusually bushy brown hair..

"You said you had a dentist appointment with your father." Harry shot back trying to get Hermione to walk faster so they would get to there destination on time.

"Oh yes, How silly of me. How could've I forgotten that." said Hermione looking guiltily at her feet, her ears becoming even more red.

"Hermione, you lied to Ron just so you wouldn't have to meet his new girlfriend. That's low." said Harry shaking his head.

"Harry." said Hermione sounding like an upset two-year-old. "You know how I feel about Ron and even though we never really did date he never had a real girlfriend, just a couple flings, like Lavendar Brown, and now he's all serious and he wants us to meet her and then they'll probably get married and have twenty kids, then forget all about me then…."

"Hermione!" Harry practically yelled, scaring away some random pigeons. "Stop it, what have I been telling you since sixth year?" Harry said calming down.

"That Ron has feelings for me, BUT if he does then why doesn't he tell me?" said Hermione pointing a finger at Harry.

"Same reason you won't tell him Hermione. He is afraid of losing you" Harry said shrugging his shoulders and pushing Hermiones' finger away from him.

"But that is ridiculous Harry, I would never leave Ron. You know that." Hermione had now come to a full stop.

"**I **know that." Said Harry now pushing Hermione forward. "But Ron doesn't and who knows maybe after dating this girl for a while he'll realize you and him are meant to be together. I dated Luna for three months before Ginny and I got together." Said Harry still pushing Hermione.

"Speaking of Ginny, where is she? Wasn't she invited?" said Hermione now looking around, trying to be as late as possible for dinner.

"Yes, but she came down with a little stomach flu and decided to stay home" Harry was now dragging Hermione across the street.

"Great, so now I have to face this down with no one." Hermione broke away from Harry and purposely ran in the wrong direction.

"Hey! What do you call me? A tomato?" said Harry running after Hermione and bringing her in the right direction.

"No Harry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you and I will take this differently. At least if Ginny was here she would know what I'm going through. She had to watch you and Luna drool over each other for three months before she got her turn and now…."

"Hermione! Don't worry about it. We'll just stay for dinner then I'll take you to see Ginny and you two can talk about how horrible us men are. Okay?" asked Harry quite frustrated with his friends stubborness.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione smiled at the closest thing she had to a brother.

"Come on." said Harry pulling out his wand."Time to pop over to Ron's. He'll start eating the dinner himself with or without us there."

Harry and Hermione appeared in Ron's living room at precisely 6:28 PM. Two minutes earlier then expected. They both took off their coats and laid them on the huge cushy maroon armchair by the fireplace in the corner. Even out of Hogwarts Ron couldn't get away from maroon. Ron seemed to be obviously not in the living room so Harry and Hermione took off for the den hoping to find him there.

As they headed toward the den they heard what sounded like muggle music coming from the kitchen. So being the smart people they are they went into the kitchen.

As they music got louder they could see Ron and his new girlfriend dancing on the kitchen floor. Ron was twirling the girl around in circles as she let him laughing the entire time. Ron was laughing too as he effortlessly picked the girl up and spun her around some more. Suddenly the music got louder and the spinning got faster and both Ron and the girl started laughing even harder!

(_There used to be a song here but I got rid off it because of new rules so put whatever song you want here. It was originally slide by the goo goo dolls but I like Hanging by a moment by lifehouse here. IT fits well with the dancing their doing, which is a bit like swing, but without the flips and throws. I love swing)_

As the song ended Ron and the girl noticed they had an audience and suddenly stopped spinning both red in the face.

"Sorry guys. Didn't see you there." Ron walked over to the other two people in the room and gave Harry a "manly" handshake, then looked over at Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." He said breathlessly. Then without much warning he leaned in and gave her a very long hug as if she had just came back from a long dangerous trip. Hermione willingly hugged back as if trying to try to steal him from his new dancing partner. It took Harry secretly kicking Ron in the shin to break them apart.

The two broke apart both blushing furiously and Ron went back to the new girl, grabbed her by the hand and led her up so she would be closer to Harry and Hermione.

"Guys this is Amelia. My new girlfriend." He motioned over to the girl as she put out her hand and started shaking Harry and Hermiones' hands.

"It's wonderful to meet both of you." Hermione noticed she had a soft Scottish accent. "I have heard so much about both of you and please call me Mia." Mia was a very tall girl. She was taller then Hermione but still a few inches shorter then Ron. She had waist length red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing faded blue jeans that flared at the bottom, a green top and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She and Ron looked like the new modern younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione tried to look anywhere but at the couple. She noticed that for once there were no dishes in the sink. (Ron was always too lazy to do it with magic or the muggle way.) There was a large plate of lasagna on the stove obviously made by magic because there wasn't any cooking supplies out. The place looked a lot cleaner. Mia probably had worked on the entire house.

"So do you guys want to go in the den and catch up before we have dinner?" said Ron already heading of into the den with Mia at his side holding her hand.

Ron sat in the middle of the big burgundy couch in front of the fire as Harry took the matching chair across from him. Hermione had no choice but to sit on the couch next to Ron. On the other side of Ron was Mia.

It was quiet for a few moments before Harry finally broke the silence.

"So Mia, Why don't you tell Hermione and me a little about your self."

"Well I grew up in Scotland with my mum, dad, my three older brothers and twin younger brothers.We were all redheads too, like Ron's family. I went to an all girls school in America though, at a place called The Salem School for Witches but after I graduated I moved to England to live with my brother. He plays for the Chudley Cannons.

"I breed hippogriffs for a living and currently have bred around fifty or so hippogriffs. Well one day I went to one of my brothers games and I met Ron in the stands. We started talking because they were hardly any people there on account of the huge amount of rain. He told me about you two mostly." Hermione noticed that Mia looked directly at her when she said that. "After the game I introduced Ron to the team and invited him to the teams dinner and we kinda never got to the dinner and instead went flying in the rain and well since then we've been together." Finished Mia.

This girl's brother was on the Chudley Cannons. Ron will never leave this one. Hermione thought to herself!

"So you and Ron seem to have a lot in common. Both redheads, love quidditch, big families full of redheads, let me guess you're terrified of spiders too." Harry said laughing at his own joke.

"Actually, I'm absolutely terrified of spiders" Mia said blushing causing a few more moments of silence.

Harry cut off the silence then by saying,

"You know. That reminds me of a story. Ron, remember second year when Hermione was pretrified and you and me went into the forest to speak to Aragog, an acromantula" He pointed out to Mia. "You were so scared of him that you almost wet your pants. The whole time you were whispering under your breath _for Hermione_…."

Harry suddenly stopped, realizing that he had perhaps said too much. Hermione looked strait to Ron trying to catch his eye as Ron stared daggers at Harry who was smiling guiltily at Ron.

"Ah! Well that is so sweet. You guys have literally grown up together and are still such good friends" said Mia truthfully. "Well, Do you guys want to start dinner?"

"Yeah!" said Ron jumping up obviously forgetting about Harry's little comment, pulling Mia into the kitchen.

"And so when I got to common room they were standing like three feet away from each other both red in the face and then Hermione said 'Next time there's a ball ask me first and not as a last resort." Both Harry and Mia started cracking up as Harry had just finished telling Mia about the Yule Ball. Ron and Hermione were once again blushing very hard and trying to look anywhere but at each other.

"That was hilarious." said Mia getting up and taking her plate to the sink. Ron finding an excuse to leave the table grabbed his and Harry's plate and took them to the sink. Mia came back to the table to get Hermione's plate.

"Here, let me help you with that" said Ron taking Hermione's plate from Mia and kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione gave Harry a pleading look obviously meaning 'lets go now'

Harry nodded his head and announced to Ron that it was time for Hermione and him to go.

"Oh no, please stay a few more minutes. I just want to talk to Ron for a minute before you leave. Then you can go, but just stay ten more minutes, please?" said Mia holding up ten fingers to make her point.

"Okay." said Harry as Hermione gave him a very angry look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and led Hermione into the living room.

Mia opened the cabinet to put the dishes away. Suddenly she shrieked and stepped back a few feet.

"What" said Ron looking at the cabinet.

"A SP…spi…spider. Kill it Ron," said Mia covering her eyes stepping back even further.

Ron went very pale and started backing up.

"Umm. I'll go get Harry."

"Ron that's okay" Mia got a broom and shut the cabinet with the broom as fast as she could, ran over to the other side of the kitchen, sat down at the table and motioned for Ron to sit across from her.

"Ron, I think we should maybe just stay friends." said Mia looking Ron strait in the eyes.

"Why, I thought we were happy. Is it about the spider because you know what happened to my teddy."

"No, and I know about your teddy." said Mia smiling. "We were happy and we would be, but we would only be happy for so long. I wish I could give you what you're looking for, but I can't. There's a part of you that you keep closed off from everyone, including me. It's as if I'm not the one you're really with. Your mind is on someone else. It's because you're in love with Hermione and have been since you two first met."

Ron started protesting but was cut off by Mia.

"Ron! Don't try to deny it. I'm a woman-I know these things. When you look at me sometimes, I know your seeing someone else. It's like your waiting for her to pop out of thin air to take you away from all this. You faced an Acromantula for her, but for me you couldn't face a kitchen spider. I don't know why you have been holding it back for so long. It's obvious she likes you too. So I'm going to go and when I'm gone your going to tell her how you feel." Ron sat awestruck.

"How did you know. I mean that one story couldn't have proven I like her now after all this time." Ron himself didn't know why he was protesting.

"That's true. The constant staring, blushing, and two minute hug were also a bit a give away." Said Mia smiling a bit of a sad smile. Ron came over to Mia and gave her a hug as he whispered 'thank you' in her ear.

"It's fine Ron. I am also waiting, like Hermione, for my best friend to become more but I can only hope he realizes soon enough." Mia started for the livingroom. She wiped her eyes but there was no serious crying. Then Ron called out to her.

"Mia. The guy you're waiting for. He's a bloody idiot if he doesn't realize what he has." Mia smiled back at Ron letting one tear fall down her cheek and headed to the door saying good bye to Harry and Hermione, giving each of them a hug, and getting very quizzical looks from both of them.

Ron walked into the room as Mia walked out the door. Ron stared at the door for a moment then looked at Hermione and smiled.

Harry realizing what was happening, him listening in on Ron and Mia's conversation while Hermione tried to find some floo powder, decided it was best to leave the room now.

"Um, yeah…. I'm…. Going to…Oh…. Pudding." Said Harry entering the kitchen.

"What happened to Mia?" asked Hermione.

"She left me" said Ron smiling.

"Why" said Hermione more then a little confused and trying to hide the glee in her voice.

"Because she realized something I should have a long time ago."

Before Hermione could respond, Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione putting one hand behind her neck and the other hand on the slope of her back. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck, and kissed back, but after a few moments pulled back.

"Wait Ron as much as I don't want to stop I need to know. When I saw you and Mia together you looked really very happy dancing in the kitchen" said Hermione looking Ron strait in the eye.

"Hermione! Mia and I have a relationship like you and Harry or me and Ginny." Hermione raised an eyebrow. " Okay so maybe not me and Ginny. We were having fun. At graduation if I'm not mistaken you and Harry danced and I even danced with Ginny. No big deal." Hermione smiled up at Ron. "Besides" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "From now on, you will be the only one I will ever dance with." Ron and Hermione were now dancing slowly in the middle of the living room.

"Ron. There is no music," said Hermione laying her head on Ron's chest.

"Well make our own."

"That was extremely corny Ronald."

"You loved it."

Hermione smiled guiltily at Ron as he swooped down for another kiss

_**Fin **_

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. I don't own Slide (the song) that belongs to the goo goo dolls. I only own Mia but if you want to use her in a story review asking me and I will let you. If you don't want her in your story just review telling me what you thought of the story! **


End file.
